muppet_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
AnimatedC9000
AnimatedC9000, also known as Caitlyn, is a current member of the Muppet Central Forums. Since 2008, she has been an on and off part of various activities on the forums, a notable one being in her contribution to the Fan Fiction and Fan Art section. She considers herself a singer, a writer, somewhat of an ametuer artist, a bit of an actress, and an aficionado of The Jim Henson Hour. Basic Information Early Life Born in western Oklahoma in May 1993, a little over three years after Jim Henson's death, one could say that Caitlyn has been a Muppet fan all her life without her even being aware of the fact. In fact, if you asked her, she could probably have passed off for a Muppet with her outgoing personality. Her earliest Muppet-related memories include watching various VHS tapes of Sesame Street ''and ''Muppet Babies. Searching her memory, she vaguely remembers seeing previews for The Muppet Movie and Fraggle Rock ''on those tapes and wondering just what they were. (For some unexplained reason, she was afraid of Dr. Teeth or Crazy Harry in the previews of the former.) She also owned several plush ''Sesame Street characters (which have sadly since been sold in a garage sale) and used to play a sort of game that involved naming her family members after the characters on the show (her Nana was Big Bird, Caitlyn herself was Elmo). Another notable experience was a trip to see Bear in the Big Blue House, Live!, where she got to talk about birthdays. Even as a child, Caitlyn knew she was a bit different. How different? She learned how to walk before she learned how to crawl, she went to pre-school another year for lack of motor skills (she couldn't skip), and thanks to her Nana reading to her she was reading books to her kindergarten class. Later in her life, she was diagnosed with Asperger syndrome; however, unless she flat out told you herself, you probably wouldn't even know. Before third grade started in 2002, she moved to a small town in east Texas. Now in an unfamiliar environment, Caitlyn seemed to become more introverted, keeping her likes and opinions mainly to herself. Middle school hit her especially hard: She seemed to have a hard time making friends and keeping up with interests. She started to be picked on (which sadly continued until high school) and saw herself as mainly an outcast. And yes, she did go through that phase where she tried to disassociate herself from anything "childish". Those were dark times, folks. Rediscovering the Muppets It wasn't until the 8th grade that Caitlyn seemed to open herself up more and embrace the things that she had tried to distance herself from. Specifically, she credits her rediscovery of the Muppets to a fun-for-all birthday party place that she was at for a party with her little brother and mother. She was silent, keeping to herself and listening to the music playing over the sound system (which probabaly no one else was, but then again she could hear a lot). The music included songs from Sesame Street, but that wasn't what won Caitlyn over to the Muppets. It was the sounds of a banjo and a frog singing about a colorful connection. Yes, she heard Kermit the Frog sing about "The Rainbow Connection" that day. She thought, "That must be Kermit the Frog," and she was entranced by his words. When she arrived home after the party, she looked up the song and discovered the Muppet Wiki. Through that, it was a chain reaction. Caitlyn discovered the various productions that the Muppets had been in (and was surprised to see that the same people did Sesame Street ''and ''Bear in the Big Blue House!) and soon researched and watched The Muppet Show and some of the movies before stumbling across the Muppet Central Forums itself (themselves?). (Page incomplete; more data loading...) Muppet Favorites DISCLAIMER: The following is not presented in a top-ranking order. Favorite productions are listed chronologically by release; favorite characters are listed alphabetically from the most notable production they were in or by the production in which they were initially introduced. Caitlyn has way too many favorite Muppets and thinks it's ludicrous to list only one in (what she feels to be) the tiny info box space provided, so she figured that this would be easier. Favorite Productions *'Movies:' The Muppet Movie, ''The Muppets'' (2011), (incomplete; more data loading...) *'TV Shows:' Sesame Street, The Muppet Show, The Jim Henson Hour, Muppets Tonight, (incomplete; more data loading...) *'Specials/Other:' Muppet*Vision 3D, (incomplete; more data loading...) Favorite Characters *''Sesame Street'': Big Bird, (incomplete; more data loading...) *''The Muppet Show'': Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Lips, Zoot), Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, (incomplete; more data loading...) *''The Jim Henson Hour'': Digit, Jojo, Lindbergh, Vicki, Waldo C. Graphic *''Muppets Tonight'': Clifford, (incomplete; more data loading...) *''The Muppets'' (2011): Walter